


Save me please

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Character Death, Bruises, Bullying, Cover Art, Depression, F/M, Fake smile, Gang, Gangster, Harsh Language, Insecurity, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Queen Bee, Romance, Sadness, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, bad boy, bad relation between father and daughter, bully/victim dynamics, high school romance, i hate myself for writing this, idk why i wrote this, if i turn this into a sad ending you guys have full permission to shoot me, it'll have a happy ending, not edited, rated teen and above due to harsh language and abuse, school outcast, school social status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! My names Gia, Gia Nixon. You guys might know me as the 'Freak' or whatsoever of Bright Stars Academy it’s a pretty popular school in NYC. I have Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Nothing special. Anyway, this is my story!My name is Shadow Carson I’am the most popular boy and play boy in Bright Stars Academy NY. I’m 18 I have Dark brown hair, Emerald Green eyes, a chiseled face and the perfect body….
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Gia Nixon POV  
Hi! My names Gia, Gia Nixon. You guys might know me as the 'Freak' or whatsoever of Bright Stars Academy it’s a pretty popular school in NYC. I have Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Nothing special. Anyway, this is my story! I’m gonna start from the beginning where it all started from.

I used to be a really happy girl... I mean, I had everything you could ever want in a perfect life. Loving parents, amazing friends and perfect teachers. My life was absolutely amazing! Me my mom and dad. I never wanted anything to change, but…… you know the drill everything good must come to an end. You see, it was on my 14th birthday and my parents decided to take me somewhere special, it was a beautiful garden with flowers of all kind. I had the best time of my life, I asked my parents if this could be a tradition, if we could come here on my every birthday. Of course, being who they are they agreed and I had a beaming smile on my face. Though what I didn’t know was that it would be the last time I would go there with my parents.

It was night when we were going back home, my mom was the one who was driving, we were talking with each other none of us noticed the car that was coming towards us in an unusual speed, I guess you already know what happened… yes, the car hit us and my…. My mom was gone, I heard my father yelling as the paramedics came and took her away there was a blinding light and that was the last thing I saw before a total blackout from the shock.

I woke up after a week or so in a hospital bed. I was confused at first but then everything that happened that night came flooding back to me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.  
I went home but my dad has never been the same ever since… at first, he wouldn’t acknowledge my presence and when we had guests over, he would just blatantly ignore me. I know you guys would say that I should’ve gotten used to it. And yes, I did.

But when he saw that I didn’t care anymore he started abusing me at first it was just verbal abuse but then he started coming home drunk everyday and he would attack me like I was a piece of metal or something. After on he started starving me, he made me move to the attic with only a small cupboard, a mattress and a small table to keep my books on. I’m not allowed to eat more than once a day and even that was limited, it would be a bowl of rice or something and that’s it….

He always blamed my mom’s death on me, saying that if I hadn’t kept talking to her it wouldn’t of have happened. And to make it worse… he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the prolugue only.... I know it's stupid... fell free to criticize I'll try to make amends.... Y.Y


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning---  
I woke up to my annoying alarm clock and guess what? Yeah! It’s Monday morning! Another amazing year of school! Note the amount of sarcasm. I got off my bed.. well mattress and went to take a quick ten minute shower. After I got out I put my hair in a ponytail and changed into a black oversized hoodie and black sweatpants.

I went downstairs to see my “dad” sleeping on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for my father, I left it in the microwave and walked out knowing that I wouldn’t be getting to eat anything I walked out to my skate board and road it to school. 

My house was pretty close to the school only a 10 minute walk. I quickly rushed to my locker to grab my things. There was still an hour or so left for class to start but here’s the reason I went so early. You see I’m bullied at school for being a 'weirdo'. My main bullies are the 'Blood Clan' (Don’t judge meh! I’m a fan of warrior cats!) And the walking talking plastic surgery Barbie doll aka Ashley Stewarts aka Queen Bitch aka Principles daughter and her minions.

I head to class and sat down at the back of the class at the left corner. I plugged in my earphones and put on Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides. ( Ye ye I know! I’m a crazed can of Black Veil Brides) I had fallen asleep on my desk because I always slept from 4:00 am to 6:00 am on weekdays. But I’m a light sleeper so I heard the early birds aka nerds coming. So I quickly pulled up my hood, mask and blindfold (She can still see but others wouldn’t be able to see her eyes) so that no one would see my face. Soon enough the whole class had arrived. The seat next to mine was always free since no one wanted to sit with an I quote 'freak'. I saw Queen Bit- Ashley sashaying her way towards but thank the Titans the teacher the teacher came in right in time and she went back to her place, but I had a feeling that I hadn’t seen the end of it. (Attack On Titan? Anyone? No? Oh well! Just me I guess!)

The teacher had started her lecturing. And half way through the class The one and only Shadow Carson showed up in all his glory! Meh! Who am I kidding? He showed up in all his jerkiness. “Nice of you to finally join us M. Carson.” Spat Mlle. Wilson. “Wish you hadn’t though..” she accidentally said out loud. “Feeling’s mutual Wilson Bitch-son!” said Shadow. The class erupted in laughter. He walked my way and I gulped he sat down right beside me! I acted as if I hadn’t acknowledged his presence don’t know he thought that I hadn’t noticed him sitting next to me because oh hell! Was his cologne strong! Everyone’s eyes were on us. 

Thanks to my blindfold no one could see what I was doing with my eyes which means when I looked at him he was shooting glares at everyone and they all turned their heads away. I just decided to ignore him, Cuz’ I’m pretty sure he was here to annoy me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chap...


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Carson’s POV  
Another Monday morning! Which means another day of toying with girls’ feelings... ye! So… here is a bit about me…... My name is Shadow Carson I’am the most popular boy and play boy in Bright Stars Academy NY. I’m 18 I have Dark brown hair, Emerald Green eyes, a chiseled face and the perfect body…. I know I know! I’m a full package. ( A/N conceited much)

I got up from bed and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading to school. This is what I was wearing a black shirt with cream writings on it with a black leather jacket.

I head down and eat breakfast, get my keys and head to my super expensive black sports car. ( A/N Stop it with the flexing boy! Your making me jealous =_= BTW imagine whichever sports car you want... let your imagination fly! UwU)  
Anyway, back to the story……. I arrived an hour early as usual…... don’t judge me I might not be a geek but I like to get some fresh air before the place gets crowded. When I’m smoking, I see someone skating in the school…. when I looked closer turns out it’s my main target and yes! I’m a bully cuz’ why not… for once she wasn’t wearing her mask and stuff… I tried to get a look but she was too fast. I wanted to have some alone time so I didn’t bother going after her so I just thought I’d leave my keys and stuff in my locker. Her locker was opposite to mine I saw her getting stuff from her locker and she rushed off to class… man that girl is fast! I just stood there smoking for a while.  
My gang aka ‘The Blood Clan’ showed up after a while they’re family to me… their names are Zen, Ryan, Jason, Kovu, Roy and Kai. Kovu and Zen are dating my sisters Kiara and Yuki respectively. My siblings go to another school. We hang out and chit chat for a while, until we decided to finally go to class.  
“Nice of you to finally join us M. Carson.” Spat Mlle.Wilson as I entered. “Wish you hadn’t though...” she accidentally said out loud. “Feeling’s mutual teach!” I said. The class erupted in laughter except for Gia. I walked her way and she visibly gulped as I sat next to her. She hadn’t noticed my presence though, I think…. When I sat down everyone’s heads turned towards me, since I was sitting next to the freak. Don’t get me wrong I just wanted to annoy her. But she just ignored me. So, I started poking her with my pencil. Even then she didn’t even move a muscle. After a while she took out a sketch book and started drawing. Her head was up and eyes glued to the board but she was still drawing or prolly scribbling. After a while she looked down and gasped. And traced her hand on the picture. Even though I couldn’t see her face or the drawing it was pretty obvious that she was amused. Now I really really wanna know what she drew or scribbled. ( A/N Calm yourself boi! Curiosity killed the cat ya’know?)

She had rushed out of class immediately after the bell, which caused her to forget her bag. Me being well… me! I took the book and just as I was about to open the book when suddenly Ashley the whore walked up to me “Babe! Why would you sit with that loser when you have me here?” She asked batting her eyes trying to impress me. I swear! She is so annoying and disgusting. ( A/N Glad that we agree bro!) “Umm- I’ll come eat later… I need to take care of something…. a little prank... on the freak.” I said with a wink at the end. ( one that's gross two that not what she asked boi.... =_=) “Ooh! I wanna help!” shoot what do I say? What do I say? “I uh- it was an online dare I need to do it alone.” “Oh ok! I’ll see you at the table then… I guess?” “Yea sure!” And she swayed gracefully out... umm- who the hell am I kidding she looked like a donkey swaying its til! ( A/N Donkey’s are more graceful) Anyway, let’s not go off track. I looked through the first sketchbook which was an off-white color. It had pictures of flowers, girls and all the other girly stuff. The second sketchbook though, had pictures of a beautiful woman in her early 30’s or so I’m guessing, a lot of razors, drugs, guns, pictures of a girl cutting herself though her hair covered her face, pictures of the same girl jumping of a bridge, getting run over by a car, hanging herself and the one she drew today the girl standing on the edge of a super tall building, they send a shiver down my spine….. Though her hair covered her face in every picture. The second book had a different name on it so I’m guessing it belonged to someone else. I was pretty sure she’d come back for it. So, I left it in her bag and fled the class. But I had been smart enough to snap pictures of each and every drawing, so that I can inspect them further later on. ( A/N Thank Kwami that you had enough brain cells to do that…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter.....


	4. Chapter 4

Gia Nixon POV

I wasn’t concentrating on what the teacher was saying. I was drawing my eyes were glued to the board. So, I thought I was just scribbling nonsense, I wasn’t aiming at anything in particular... I just wanted to keep my mind of the annoying royal jerkiness’ who was constantly poking me with a pencil. After I had finished drawing/scribbling I was amused when I saw what I had drawn. It was a picture of myself about to jump off a super tall building. I have no idea why but whenever I draw myself, I subconsciously end up covering my face with my hair… I traced my hand along the outline of the drawing until class was over.

I fled class so fast that, I was pretty sure Hussain Bolt would’ve been jealous. I just wanted to avoid any more time with his royal cockiness I mean you can’t blame me…. Who would wanna spend time with their bully? I reach my locker and was about to keep my bag in when I realized I had left it at class. I run back at the speed of light, afraid that someone would find my sketchbooks. Believe me there are some pretty horrifying theories of what I could do and what I do, do to myself in there. When I reached class thank goodness there was no one in there and my bag was exactly where I left it.

I took my skateboard, left my bag in the locker, locked it and left for lunch… even, though I had nothing to munch on. I sit on my skateboard at my usual place, which is a shaggy old tree. I plug in my earphones and played my playlist which consisted of songs from Pierce The Veil and Black Veil Brides. (A/N aka my two favorite bands.) I know most people say that they are ‘screamo or emo’ but, if you listen to the lyrics, the songs actually have pretty soothing meanings, which helps us so called ‘emo’s/freaks’ calm down. ( A/N Just so ya’know am not an emo! I just love post hard-core music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter..........


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow Carson POV

As I sat down at the popular table, I saw Gi-I mean freak sitting. What the actual fudge is wrong with me?! I almost said her name! (You said it before too =_=) Anyway, she was listening to music… I can’t exactly see her but I can tell she’s calm.   
Never once have I seen her eating…. Ugh! Why do I care?! This day just keeps weirder by the second!   
“Hey boo…” That sickening voice! “Hey…” And that’ how I ended up making out with her…  
Though even while doing this I kept thinking about Gia. So, I thought maybe a little hurting her would change this so… I took the gang and Ashley with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter four..... super short I know....... UnU


	6. Chapter 6

Gia Nixon POV  
After a while of sitting and listening to music, I see the blood clan along with Ashley hanging on to their leader’s aka Shadow’s arm.. coming towards me… Uh-oh…. I have a really bad feeling about this…  
“Hey whore!” I don’t reply. I never do… everyone thinks I’m mute so I won’t get into trouble… “Aww… Why you sitting on a skateboard? Oh yeah…... coz’ the benches are too good for you.” (A/N couldn't find a better insult slut?) Gosh! She really gets on my nerves! “Ugh! Just look at you! Your so ugly… ( A/N Bish..... u didn't even see her =_=)   
Didn’t your mom get you any good clothes? Or do you wear baggy clothes because your fat?” She broke my skate board I didn’t move a muscle… She broke my iPhone I still didn’t flinch… ( A/N I know her father wouldn't get her one so me being the adorably nice person I am I got her an iPhone UvU I'm very nice!)

She got mad and yanked the bracelet off of my wrist and broke it! The bracelet which was my most precious possession, the bracelet which was the only thing that was remaining of my mom. I know it was just made of cheap beads and string but that was the last straw! No one and I mean NO one! Says anything bad about my mom or takes my bracelet! So, I did the first thing I could think of… I took all the beads and the thread, slapped her hard on the face and ran off… this time faster than a Cheetah, ( A/N You go queen! Does the weird Gacha Life victory dance) about the slap I’m pretty sure it left a mark on her face……

But at the moment I didn’t feel even a teensy bit guilty. I was going to skip school the rest of the day even though I’m sure I’ll get a little extra beating for that from my dad. I went to my alone place aka my birthday garden, also the place where I had payed people to place my mom’s coffin and tomb stone without my dad knowing…… I’m pretty sure he forgot this place with all the alcohol in his system. I sat down under the big oak tree opposite to my mom’s coffin and started rebuilding my mom’s bracelet, I had made it with her for mother and daughter’s day at my old school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter five......


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow Carson POV  
She slapped Ashley on the face… which was sure to leave a mark and it was hilarious might I add. While the whole cafeteria was looking at the Queen Bitch shocked at what happened.  
I snuck of behind Gia. I still don’t get why she was so pissed… I mean she didn’t even flinch when she broke her iPhone and Skate board so why when she broke a plastic bracelet? Girls are so complicated! ( A/N At least we’re not as complicated as you boys, I mean like c’mon bruh- you guys are so hard to figure out)

Now the reason I followed her is because she didn’t take the road which led to her house. Anyway, I saw her take a turn and go into the forest she stopped at a wall and took keys from her bag… She pushed a few vines that was dangling on the wall aside which revealed a small door, she inserted a key, opened the door and got in. ( A/N The Secret Garden. Anyone?) I stepped in right before she locked the door again and somehow managed to hide.  
It was a door to a garden, with so many flowers it almost didn’t look real! She walked up to an oak tree which was opposite to what looked like a tombstone, sat down and started re-beading the bracelet. After she was done, she kneeled down beside the tombstone and started talking. She talked! Gia Nixon aka the high school mute girl slash freak just talked! And I was the first one to witness it!

“Oh mother! I really wish you were still here with me… Today the school’s Queen Bee Ashley she broke your bracelet but I re-beaded it…… I slapped her but I’m sorry mom I know you told me violence is never a solution but I just lost it when she started talking bad about you and it was the last straw for me when she broke your bracelet… I’m sorry I let you down mother…… I’ll try to control myself better next time…” ( A/N hehehe about her accent I,m a play lover) Her voice was cracking by the time she was finished and she was crying so much.

I never knew she didn’t have a mother..... I don’t know what I would’ve ever done without mine. I saw her going towards a shed? No no it was a small garden house it was so beautiful with white paint and Ash colored patterns and designs.   
The whole garden was beautiful! like a mini version of heaven. ( A/N Bruh- wtf? Have you ever seen heaven?) She unlocked the door and got in and I followed suit. She got into a room which had her name carved on the door. She placed her book bag on a study table. And went into a what I am assuming is a walk-in closet. She came out with a baby blue half sleeved button-down crop top, navy blue ripped shorts and blue converse. She stripped down almost all her clothes and put on the other ones. ( A/N Key word: Almost. She wasn’t completely naked okay you perverts?!)

Damn she has a nice body! (A/N not pervy at all bro... not pervy at all =_=) I wonder why she covers up so much. She Still has her head hood on. I saw her going into the washroom and I followed put.

( A/N Brother brother brother..... seriously dude? Following a girl into the washroom?) She sat down on a stool in front of the basin. I saw her slowly taking of the hood… she had blue and black hair. She took of her mask, rosy lips. And finally, her blind fold…… She had gorgeous navy-blue eyes.  
I saw her stare into the mirror and her eyes weld up, and she started tearing up. She took out a small black box and took out something, it looked like…… it looked like a-a r-ra-razor?! Why the hell does she have a razor in her hand?!  
She slowly started muttering things. “Fat” a slide across her wrist, “Ugly” another one, “Worthless” a bit higher, “Mother-less” a bigger one, “Weakling”, one more, and so she kept going until about twenty scars on her hand. (A/N why don't you go try stopping her?)  
Whith each cut her smile got bigger and wider, though if you looked close enough there isn’t a spark in her eyes. It was a painful smile it was almost like…… like the pain in her body and blood lose calmed her? She started drawing broken hearts and other stuff on the mirror. 

I can’t believe she cuts herself! C’mon the bullying at school is just a bit, so surely it isn’t the only reason… I wonder what else? I’ll find out that later. She slowly got up shook her head, washed her arms bandaged them and went out and I followed behind her. She fell on the bed and slept, she looked so- so peaceful. (A/N twist the newest Black PInk song and there.... I am a lovesick boooy~)

Which I took to my advantage and snooped around her room. I saw a small room with quotes and poems written on canvas’ the thing that bothered me the most is that they were all about suicide or self-harm… ( A/N Hmmm... worried ey? ) there were also a few paintings with blood on them and there was a portrait of the woman in her sketch book.

The picture said ‘Emma Nixon, age 32, date April 5th 1987’ I’m guessing it was Gia’s mom? Which means the sketchbook was her mom’s and she was drawing in it and that means it’s now hers! I saw a diary on the desk, me being me, I took it and kept it in my school bag. I feel like I’m the bad boy in the ‘Bad Boy Stole My Diary’ book hehehehe. ( A/N me and my dynamics.... sigh smh)

It was six in the evening when I went back into her room. She was already in her black clothes, ready to leave. I decided to follow her back to her house. This time she jumped the wall and when we got a bit far, turns out that the place was close to my house… The other route was easier so, I don’t know why she took this path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter six.....


	8. Chapter 8

Gia Nixon POV  
I decided to take the long way back to my house, because I didn’t want to get there early. I was so scared to open the door. I had to do it anyway so I did. I tried to sneak up to my room but it was to no avail. “Where do you think your going young lady?” I heard the harsh voice of my father. Damn.... I'm gonna get it hard today.

my father dragged me by the hair and dragged me down to the basement. He slammed the door, locked it and took very large steps towards me. Since it was dark it made beating me up easier for him. He threw me on the floor and started off with a kick on my head, making everything go blurry. He then picked me up by the throat and send a hard punch to the sde of my face making me scream in pain, he put a soundproof mask on my face so that my screams were silent and it made it a bit hard for me to breath. 

slut  
hoe  
worthless piece of shit  
mistake  
useless  
bitch  
weak  
fat  
trash  
idiot  
pig

those were the words that were yelled at me while i got punches and hits with the metal rod that my father had.  
each time i scream i wasn't fazed by it cuz' i deserved it and i was used to it. he stopped it and right when i thought he was done he threw me face first on the table and lifted up my shirt and hoodie. 

He's-he's about to bring the splitter..... he came towards me and lifted it. The whip made contact with my skin splitting it open.. after a few more whips he yanked me by the collar and threw me back making sure i hit the whips... I scream in agony... but no one heard through the mask. i slowly get up but he slaps me on the whip cuts and i scream again. I use the energy i had remaing to go to my room. I lock the door and slide down I take off the mask and think about everything that happened in the last few years from my mom's death to today. I cried so much and let it all out. 

After a lot of crying i managed to get to the washroom take a quick shower and give my wounds minor nursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter seven........ that was so damn angst.... this is harder than i imagined. OwO anyway there's the seventh chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow Carson POV   
I couldn't believe what I just saw... I know I should've have called the cops and child service but she didn't do it so there might be a reason for not telling. But now slowly everything suddenly made sense as to why she doesn't like talking which is prolly cuz' she has trust issues to why she covers up so much and why she doesn't like public events and why she doesn't have food at school.   
I've been harming a girl who was already going through so much at home! I have to make it up to her. First of all for what the hoe did to her iPhone and skateboard. So I head to the apple store and buy her a new iPhone 12 (A/N getting an iPhone 12 for your victim? U sure u ain't head over heels?) And then I head to the sports and get her a black and blue Anti-hero. I rush home feeling a bit excited to get things ready for the next day. (A/N he already got his butler to get his car from school)

I go home kissing both my parents on the cheek when I saw them mom had already started on dinner before I got home. "Go take a shower and come down for dinner son.) She said with a loving smile. That's when I realized how lucky I was to have such an amazing family. I decided that I'd apologize to them for being so disrespectful over dinner. I got to my room I kept my stuff down, stripped and went to take a shower. 

I changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. I went down stares and sat down at the kitchen counter. Soon everyone arrived at the table and the maid got us food I said thanks.

Shadow's dad's POV

After the maid laid out the food for us my son said thank you. And everyone's eyes were on him as he's usually very weird. " Are you okay son? " I ask. " Hmm? Why wouldn't be? " He asked clearly confused. " Anyway," he said standing up. " I wanted to say I'm sorry." Everyone's spoons fell at that. " I'm sorry for being disrespectful and just taking you guys for granted..... I should've known how lucky I was to have you guys." He said excusing himself from the table and headed to his room.

Shadow's POV   
"I'm borrowing a few coloured charts from you, ok guys?" I say/shouting as I ascend my way up to their room. (A/N they are twins)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue only.... Ik it's stupid but read if I want and feel free to criticize I'll try to make amends  
> OwO


End file.
